


A Heart of Darkness

by SterekFeels24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFeels24/pseuds/SterekFeels24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is one of the most powerful Mafia bosses in New York. Genim (Stiles) Stilinski is the sheltered son of the Russian Mob Boss known only as ‘The Sheriff’. Derek and Stiles fell in love and married, officially merging the Hale and Stilinski Gangs. Their happy ever after is put on hold however when the Argent family sets up shop in Derek’s territory. A powerful Crime Lord, a powerful yet morally righteous mafia kid and a whole lot of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Moral Compass

Derek sat at his desk, the light slowly fading as the sun melted into the horizon. He turned his chair toward the view of the city, its grey spires now silhouetted against the retreating sun. He noticed how the dark colours above blended with the dimming rays of the sun, a meeting of light and dark. He let his mind wander, trying to relax watching the orange hue slowly fade, being replaced by the fluorescent lights of the city’s streets. His city, his territory, his playground of pleasure and crime, he owned the city of New York.

Derek was quickly distracted from his thoughts when the door to his office swung open, Jackson dragging in a newly captured rat. “Bobby” Derek smirked, spinning around with his chair “How have you been?”

Bobby was forced into a chair in front of Derek, Jackson pushing him so hard that Bobby let out a small whine of discomfort. His forehead was covered in sweat; small droplets were pooling and dripping down onto his stained white t-shirt. He wiped away the sweat pooling around his face with his forearm, the sleeve of his jacket was already damp. “D-Derek, I-I c-c-can explain.” Bobby stuttered, fear washing over him as the realisation began to sink in.

“Please do” Derek replied in an icy tone that made Bobby go cold “Because I have a husband waiting for me at home and I don’t like to keep him waiting”

Bobby’s eyes began to dart around the room, trying to focus on anything but Derek. He only spoke when Jackson who was still beside him flashed the gun in his jacket pocket “I d-d-didn’t rat you out to the c-c-cops” he stuttered “They m-must have b-b-been scoping out the l-locations and d-discovered them.”

“Really” Derek replied standing up from his desk slowly, walking to the other side of Bobby. Each step made Bobby’s pulse pick up, the pores in his skin releasing more sweat. Derek leaned in close “Because Jackson here tells me that he saw you meeting with the Detective that busted our operations in Soho.” Bobby stiffened, the sweat still running down his jaw.

“W-well, I-he must have be-” Bobby was quickly cut off by Derek retrieving a pistol from his desk draw. Derek walked up to Bobby, cocking the gun as he placed it on Bobby’s temple.

“Been what?” Derek whispered “Because you better come up with some good excuses, or I’m going to start filling you up with lead” Derek looked over to Jackson giving him the signal to call in Boyd. “Mr Finstock, you’ve been a very good informant for us over the years. If not for you we would have never been as successful as we were in driving out the Salerno family.” Derek sat back down in his chair, still aiming the gun at Bobby on the opposite side, kicking his feet up onto the desk. “So, I am giving you one chance to not have a slow and painful death. Tell me what you told the authorities.” Derek’s tone growing colder, his expression was neutral and calm. Bobby tensed, eyes darting around the room seeing Jackson on his phone speaking in a hushed tone. “TELL ME!” Derek roared teeth clenching, his face flushing red with rage. He was getting sick of this bumbling idiot across from him.

Bobby jumped in his seat “I-I didn’t tell them anyt-thing, all I t-told them was w-w-where the meth l-labs were in Soho” Bobby was shaking, Derek still didn’t look impressed. His finger was brushing over the trigger. “They don’t know anything else!” he screamed, voice shaking with fear. He threw his hands up to cover his face.

Derek’s face was still red, his anger no subsiding “If you are hiding something Bobby, I promise you tha-” Derek was cut off by the slamming open of his door. Derek looked up from where Bobby was in shock at the doorway.

“Derek Hale!” Stiles screamed from the doorway “When were you going to tell me that you were trafficking Meth?” Stiles advancing on Derek, his usually soft brown eyes were full of rage.  
Derek face softened “Babe, this isn’t the ti-” Derek stopped himself, his brow frowning at the revelation “Hang on, how did you know out about the labs in Soho?” shooting his gaze accusingly at Bobby.

“It wasn’t Bobby if that’s what you’re thinking” Stiles cutting in “Boyd told me.” Stiles smiling and turning to the bulking bodyguard in the doorway “I overheard him on the phone with Jackson. I told him that if he didn’t disclose what they were discussing, I’d make them disclose it to one of daddy’s overly sized Russian mobsters.”

Derek glared at Boyd, annoyed that his main muscle was so easily threatened by his husband “Sorry sir, but he is very persuasive” Boyd dropped his head in shame, Derek’s eyes still locked onto him. Boyd was trying to hide his face, embarrassed at how easily he relented to Stiles.  
Derek turned back to his husband “Stiles, why does it bother you? It wasn’t like you didn’t get a cut in the venture.” Derek responded, placing his hands tenderly on Stiles shoulders only to have them whacked away.

“I don’t care about the money Derek!” Stiles revoked “You’re making money off of addiction! Have you ever heard of the saying don’t do Drugs.” Stiles glared at Derek waiting for a response to his statement.

Derek gawked at Stiles outburst “Police Officers? Seriously Stiles, maybe I stopped listening to the authorities after I became the top Mob Boss in the State of New York!”  
“Stop trying to make excuses for yourself Derek, what you are doing is wrong” Stiles rebuked crossing his arms, giving Derek his best ‘I am disappointed in you’ look.

“Really, just last week I kidnapped a 16 year old girl and held her for ransom; I made her father pay me $1,000,000,000 before I would return her and you are giving me grief for supplying drugs?” Derek replied, confounded that Stiles would be so cynical about this.

“Yes, because you are hurting innocent people in this venture” Stiles pouted, stomping his foot. “The girl you kidnapped was a spoilt brat and her father is a corrupt Wall Street broker, they weren’t completely innocent”

“Stiles, please” Derek sighed, face palming and rubbing his face “I am not forcing the drugs down people’s throats”

“You might as well be” Stiles replied “Drugs destroy families Derek, think of the families that are dealing with this. The innocent civilians affected by your drug trafficking.” The bantering continued. Boyd, Jackson and Bobby just sat in total shock at the domestic argument.

Bobby tried to slowly exit the office, Boyd stopped him and Jackson grabbed him by the scruff of his t-shirt and shoved him back into his chair. “You’re not going anywhere” jeered Jackson “The Boss will be with you in a moment.” Although Jackson was just trying to be menacing, this must have worked because Bobby was practically vibrating with fear. Jackson wasn’t sure if the Boss would get back to him. The arguments between him and Stiles could sometimes last for hours, days even.

Derek was gritting his teeth through Stiles incessant jabbering about morals and codes of honour. “Stiles, shut up” Derek had tried to be calm about it, but Stiles was pushing him way too far.

“No Derek, I’m not one of your lackeys you can order around” Stiles gesturing wildly at Boyd and Jackson. “I am the son of-”

Stiles had been cut off with a small whine as Derek grabbed him by his collar. “Stiles” Derek gritted, jaw clenched trying to hold back his anger “Don’t push me, I will rip your throat out if I have to”

Stiles quickly focused out of the shock. “Good one Derek, let’s grab your Husband and threaten them with bodily harm” Stiles purposefully winding Derek up “The Award for World most violent husband goes to Derek Hale, congrats”

Derek threw Stiles toward the doorway “Get to the Car, Jackson, Boyd you stay here and deal with the rat” Derek was staring at Stiles the entire time.

Bobby stood up from his seat, only to be pushed back down by Jackson “D-Derek!” he shouted “You said if I told you everything you wouldn’t kill me!”

Derek turned to Bobby “No, I said you would avoid a slow, painful death” a sinister grin crossing over his face. “I have to go home and deal with my loud-mouthed husband, so I’m going to trust that Jackson and Boyd will make your death quick.” Derek looked at his henchman “Make it look like an accident boys, and make sure our nice Detective friend is the one to find him”

Derek walked out of the office, closing the doors on the muffled screams coming from Bobby. “You have something to say about Bobby?” Derek asked

“No, he was a dick anyway. Besides wouldn’t want you to push me up against a wall like last week” Stiles snapped.

“Don’t tempt me Stiles” Derek replied. They both walked down the hall. The argument starting right up again as they headed for the parking lot.


	2. Unbearable Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long. But, a lot went down this year and I was trying to juggle all of it along with school. But, I am back and I promise to update as often as I can. Thank you to anyone who has actually waited for me and hello to any new people.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy.

Derek stormed out of the car, face red in anger. His hands balled into fists so tight that the veins could be seen clearly almost pulsating from the deathly grip. Stiles also exited out of the car, screaming at Derek from the open passenger side door.

“Derek, I am not done speaking with you!” Stiles began to chase after him “Derek, Derek!”

“I am done talking to you Stiles” Derek snapped from the entrance into the apartment block foyer “If you know what’s good for you Stiles, you’ll drop this whole conversation”

“If I- excuse me? Who do you think I am? You forget yourself Derek” Stiles replied appalled, rushing to the foyer doors and swinging them open. The Doorman nearly knocked off his feet. “I am Genim Stilinski, son to ‘The Sheriff’ of Russia. If you know what is good for you, you’ll turn your ass around and face me”

Derek just turned to his husband and sneered, the elevator to the penthouse chimed and Derek stepped in leaving a flustered and angry Stiles in the doorway.

“Derek you asshole! When I get up to the penthouse I swear you will wish I told my father about your underhanded drug trafficking. I will make you suffer Derek Hale!” Stiles screamed banging on the elevator doors.

Derek could hear muffled screams slowly fading into the music of the elevator as it made its way to the penthouse. Derek was furious, how dare Stiles come into his office during an interrogation and make him look inferior. Derek was a mob boss, his reputation was his life line. Without it he would be nothing the gang would fall apart, the status quo of New York would shatter. If only Stiles knew that it was his father that asked him to start the drug trafficking as his original contacts in Russia had gone silent. “Fuck!” Derek shouted banging on the elevator doors as they chimed on the penthouse floor.

Stiles was still banging on the elevator doors when Scott came through the foyer doors “Yo, Stiles what’s going on?” Scott asked concern in his voice “Is Derek ok?”

“Oh, he’s fine, but when I get up there he won’t be” Stiles replied

Scott just sighed, another domestic with Stiles and Derek. He never really understood their relationship, they act as if they hate each other. But Derek would do and does anything for Derek and Stiles would take a bullet for Derek even if so he could constantly remind Derek of it. They were both devoted and sick of each other in equal measure. “Ok, what happened this time Stiles” Scott asked walking toward Stiles.

“Oh, nothing. He’s just destroying families and profiting from it” Stiles responded

“He’s a Mob Boss, I mean it comes with the territory” Scott tried to reassure Stiles

“No, not this instance” Stiles replied

“You’re not getting upset with the drug trafficking are you? I mean I know y-”

“What!?” shouts Stiles cutting Scott off mid-sentence “You knew about the Drug trafficking and you didn’t tell me?”

“Stiles, I hate to tell you this. But, your father was the one that funded the whole operation” Scott says, sitting down on one of the leather couches in the foyer. Placing his feet on the oak wooden table at the centre of the chairs. The Italian leather shoes shinning as the roof light reflected off the black material.

“Ok, now you’re lying” Stiles says dismissively “My father would never ask Derek to deal in-”

“Your father asked Derek to deal with it until he could find a new supplier. Your father has been dealing with Meth for a long time now. He used to work through a small time Drug Lord in Brooklyn, but he went silent a few months ago” Scott interrupted

“Wait, your telling me. That my father has been- dealing in drugs?” Stiles says shocked

“Yeahp” Scott replies throwing his head back and resting it on the soft leather back of the chair.

“Why are you telling me this? You could be killed for telling me this, if there is one thi-”

“Relax Stiles” Scott laughs “The reason I am here is because of the whole drug problem. Isaac called your father and reported what was happening. Your father contacted me to come and see you to break the news”

“Break the news?” Stiles asks rhetorically “Like what? Sorry, Daddy has been dealing in drugs since you were a baby but it’s ok because I bought you everything you ever wanted with the money from it, also why is Isaac calling my father!”

“He said that you were too sheltered, he regrets keeping you so far out of this world. Considering you are the heir to the Stilinski Empire” Scott replied “On the question of Isaac, he’s an informant or your father. Officially he’s a supervisor for his New York asset, in actuality he’s here to keep an eye on you and Derek”

“Keep an eye on me and Derek?” Stiles asks puzzled “Does my father have no trust in me? I am his son I am not, sheltered”

“No, you’re sheltered” Scott teases

“Who is the Son of a Crime Boss” Stiles retorts

“Who’s an actual mobster” Scott laughs “Stiles, you thought your father was an ice-cream man for 7yrs and after that you thought he was a social worker and the-”

“Just, shut up Scott” Stiles says feeling betrayed and belittled by his father and best friend respectively. He’s just found out that his father has still been keeping stuff about the business from Stiles. To top it all off he also finds out his best friend since before he can remember knew about it all along. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he tried to hold them back.

“Stiles?” Scott asks “Are you ok?”

“I said SHUT UP Scott!” Stiles screams as his voice breaks

“Hey!” Scott jumps up from where he is sitting and runs over to Stiles “Hey” Scott replies soothingly “Look, I know it’s a lot to take in” He places his hands on Stile’s shoulders only to have them slapped away.

“Just go Scott, I’m going to the penthouse”

“Stiles, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Just leave Scott, I’ll talk to you later” Stiles replies

“Stiles”

“LEAVE!” Stiles screams. Scott’s face is almost frozen in shock at the outburst from Stiles.

“Ok, I’m going” Scott replies stepping back from Stiles and turning around walking through the foyer doors.

The elevator then rings and the doors open, Stiles enters the tear trails on his cheeks having dried. He needed to see Derek, he wanted to see Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too horrible. I'll add Tags as the Fanfic progresses, because I don't know what I will add and such. So, leave nice lovely comments if you like this chapter. I will try to update every week, but don't hold me to that.
> 
>  
> 
> Also don't be shy to request anything if you like my work.  
> You can message your requests to me via Tumblr at: http://gaygleegod.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
